Mistletoe
by forsaken2003
Summary: There is only so long Xander can wait for Spike to make the first move.


Title: Mistletoe  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: PG13  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: There is only so long Xander can wait for Spike to make the first move.  
Warnings/Spoilers: S.5 No Anya  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Xander was a man on a mission. He and Spike had been dancing around each other for weeks and yet nothing had happened. Xander had been waiting for Spike to make the first move, which made sense with him being a hundred plus years' old vampire and all. Since the vampire was being all shy Xander was the one who had to make the move. So here Xander was breaking into the Magic Box putting his plan into action.

Buffy had informed all of them that tomorrow they would be having a Christmas party at the Magic Box much to Giles's dismay. She told them they all deserved a fun night and they were going to get it no matter what. It made him think of Prom night with the hell hounds. Buffy could be scary sometimes.

Looking around to make sure that no one followed him Xander made his way to the counter climbed up on top of it and taped a fairly big chunk of mistletoe onto the low ceiling. Xander had no doubt one of the girls would notice it. There was not a doubt in Xander's mind that Spike would be completely oblivious to it. Spike's attention usually focused on threats and mistletoe was far from a threat.

Satisfied where the mistletoe was Xander jumped off the counter and made his way to the door. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

Spike grumbled the entire way to the Magic Box. He had no real interest in the Christmas party. He was a vampire and didn't even celebrate the holiday. The only reason he was even going was because he knew Xander would be there.

They'd been flirting few weeks now and neither of them had made a move. Spike knew Xander was waiting on him. Probably thought he had a lot of experience with this type of thing. But in all honestly he didn't. Cecily had all but ripped out his heart. Drusilla picked him not the other way around. She was the one always initiating any type of physical contact. The one time he had initiated it Drusilla had Angelus chain him up and flog him until the skin on his back was all but hanging off. After that Spike waited for Drusilla to come to him.

Spike knew Xander was different though but it didn't help his fears. All he could do was hope that Xander would get fed up with waiting and make the first move.

When he walked into the shop everyone was already there laughing and talking. Dawn was the first one to notice Spike.

"SPIKE!" She screeched and ran up to him throwing her arms around his neck. "I was afraid you weren't going to come."

Spike had to stop himself from giving a snide remark. It was his instinct. Instead he smiled, hugged her back and said, "I wouldn't miss it for the world, nibblet."

Dawn pulled away. "Come on, there's plenty of food. Xander even bought you some blood!" she said excitedly.

"Did he now?" Spike said. He looked up to see Xander staring at him.

Xander shrugged trying to play it cool. "I figured just in case you didn't eat."

Spike suppressed a grin. Xander was worried he hadn't eat. Those weren't his exact words but Spike got the hidden message. Letting it go for now, Spike walked up to the table nodded to the other girls before grabbing a gingerbread man cookie and a sugar cookie. "Angels? Are you kidding?" He scoffed with disgust.

"Hey! Just because my ex is named Angel doesn't mean it has to ruin angels for Christmas for me!" Buffy declared shooting daggers at Spike.

"T-there's snowflakes too," Tara stumbled out.

Spike bit off the head of the angel cookie. "Nah, this will do," Spike said with a mouth full of cookie.

Willow opened her mouth to tell Spike to be nice but she realized she'd just be wasting her breathe.

Spike took his cookies and jumped on the counter where he normally sat.

"Must you sit there?" Giles asked with an annoyed sigh.

"Yes," Spike replied with a smirk.

Giles ignored him and went over to the table sitting down between Buffy and Willow.

Xander saw his chance to stand beside where Spike said. He picked up his cup of brandy spiked eggnog and tried to look casual as he walked over and leaned against the counter. Spike of course noticed since his eyes were on Xander the entire time.

"Blood, huh?" Spike said with a smirk.

"Yeah," Xander said quietly. "Did you already eat?"

Spike's smirk turned into a soft smile. "Not yet."

Xander opened his mouth to tell Spike that the blood he bought was human but Dawn suddenly started to squeal. Both men turned to face her and saw her jumping up and down excitedly.

"That's it, Dawn. No more cookies," Buffy declared as she pushed the plate of cookies towards Willow and Tara.

"I haven't had too much sugar! You can never have too much sugar!" Dawn stated. Xander silently agreed with her. "Spike and Xander are standing under mistletoe!"

Everyone's head turned to the boys. Spike looked up and then looked to Xander who was pretending to find his shoes interesting.

Giles already on his fifth cup of spiked eggnog looked confused. "I didn't put up any mistletoe."

Now everybody's eyes were on Xander. They knew Xander and Spike had feelings for each other but neither did anything about it. This was a step in the right direction but this was definitely something Xander would do, not Spike.

"You did this?" Spike asked.

"Yes… but only if you like it. If you don't a Christmas fairy broke in last night," Xander said trying to cover all his bases.

Spike manhandled Xander so he stood in between his legs. "I like it," he whispered. He didn't care that the others were staring at him or if he looked like a giant poof. He wrapped one hand around the nape of Xander's neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

Xander stood on tippy toe; his hands were on Spike's thighs. When Spike pressed his lips against his Xander automatically opened his mouth giving in to Spike. His eyes fluttered shut and let Spike devour him. It was the most amazing feeling Xander had ever felt. He got excited thinking about what it would be like to have sex with Spike. Not that he hasn't thought about that about a hundred times!

The girls started catcalls Tara included which shocked both Spike and Xander. Giles's head rested on the table. Xander may have put too much brandy in the eggnog. Whoops!

"Pet, this is the best Christmas pressie I've ever gotten," Spike said with a smile. His hands were on Xander's shoulders preventing him from moving away. Not that Xander had any plans to move anytime soon.

"Thank God! I was really tired of waiting to kiss you. It was worth the wait though," Xander confessed.

If Spike's heart still beat it would have stopped. "No one's ever said something like that to me before." Now he definitely sounded like a poof.

Xander ran his fingers over Spike's sharp cheekbone. "Well if you don't mind corny pick up lines I'm your guy."

"You know… we're still under the mistletoe." A twinkle appeared in Spike's eyes.

"Can't break tradition," Xander replied and pressed his lips against Spike. He might not be the smartest tool in the shed but this was one hell of an idea.

The End


End file.
